My Child
by numbuh310alltheway
Summary: Some one shots of the characters of KND with their children. *better than it sounds.* R & R please! NEW AND FINAL CHAPTER!
1. She's Not Just A Pretty Face

**Author's Note: I always find stories about a father and his daughter so heart warming.**

**First off, I love this song, and this story. I hope you like it too.**

**So, enjoy! ^.^**

* * *

I watch her everyday. She's has the most gorgeous black hair flowing down her back. The most precise eyes that glow at the sight of something she truly likes. She is one of the smartest girls you would ever meet. And she loved to pretend she was on top of the world. She would be in her own little land, playing and dreaming on. She had her own channel and was always the anchor woman. She was a cowgirl and rode the back of the bulls better than all the boys.

This girl was going to shoot for the stars. She was the astronaut that could do that. She was the person who'd be standing in the parking lot, being the valet. She was a hard worker. The farmer who got all our crops shipped out to the markets so we could have food.

Her little world was full of joy and hard working people.

She was a champion at everything she did. A gold medal would be placed around her neck in honor of being the best at everything.

Watching her now in the living room just put a smile on my face.

A little girl in a pink tutu, twirling around with a magical wand just made butterflies soar through my stomach. She was definitely the one in front. The star of her own show.

_She hosts the TV show, she rides the rodeo  
__She plays the bass in a band  
__She's an astronaut  
__A valet at the parking lot  
__A farmer working the land  
__She is a champion, she gets the gold  
__She's a ballerina, the star of the show_

The way she danced around was just precious.

The way she was everything you could think of was just a magical moment.

I knew she wasn't only a pretty face that you would see in a fashion magazine. She could do everything. She was a "Times" journalist. She was the one who could boss a bunch a boys around at a football game. She was the type of girl who was into romance so she wrote books off her imagination about it. As I leaned up against the door frame, sulking in the moment were she played, I saw a little table.

Three dolls sat around it, smiles upon their faces watching their mother be their performer.

I saw her stop dancing and throw down her plastic wand, grabbing her brother's soldier helmet and placing it upon her ebony locks. She started marching around the room, being a soldier in battle. I chuckled to myself at her attempt to shoot the enemy; a red and black Rainbow Monkey that looked evil. She pointed her hands-that were shaped like guns-at it and made a bang with her mouth. She started "shooting" at the stuffed toy.

After all the stunts, she calmed down and looked at a few of her toys on the ground.

A smile formed upon her delicate features, reminding me of my wife.

She was so much like her. She was a believer and dreamed big just like her mother.

I thought about her growing up and getting married. The thought haunted me. She would never be ready to wed. She would always be too young, but she would make a fabulous wife if she ever did, and the thought warmed my heart. I saw her bent down to look at the Rainbow Monkey she had been pretending to shoot at. She now had a nurse hat on. A plastic first aid kit laid beside her as she bandaged up the "injured" Rainbow Monkey.

That was the little girl I knew and loved.

One who could save your life right after she tried to kill you.

She was the one who had a temper and hated you, but always came out loving you in the end.

_She's not just a pretty face  
__She's got everything it takes  
__She has a fashion line  
__A journalist for "Time"  
__Coaches a football team  
__She's a geologist, a romance novelist  
__She is a mother of three  
__She is a soldier, she is a wife  
__She is a surgeon, she'll save your life_

Her brilliant eyes drifted over to me after a while.

She smiled and walked over to me.

I picked her up and carried her to the kitchen, where I made her a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Strawberry jelly only and creamy peanut butter. She could be so picky, but she was a pretty girl. I always have to remind myself that her looks weren't the only thing that made her unique.

She could do anything and like I said, do everything it took to do it.

One day I wouldn't doubt she's be ruler of the world.

Be mother of the human race and be the one who made the world great.

She wasn't just a pretty face.

_She's not just a pretty face  
__She's got everything it takes  
__She's mother of the human race  
__She's not just a pretty face_

As I took a seat at the counter she put her dish away and walked over to the refrigerator.

Her tiny hand grasped the handle and tugged hard. She grinned at her success and pulled out the jug of milk and placed it on the counter. After that she ran over to the pantry and opened the door quickly, taking out a box of animal crackers.

She pushed her chair over to the other counter, opening one of the cabinets and taking out a glass.

As she returned the chair and milk, she quickly and carefully poured a glass of it.

I looked at her confusingly, but smiled at her when she handed the glass of milk to me and the box of animal crackers. I thanked her and added yet another thing she could be. _A waitress. _She always did things for others and everyday would help out no matter what. She was the one to call when you needed judgment and was always nice about it.

She was the one to teach you more to life than just living it.

She was the one who could out top every woman in the world, because she _was_ every woman in the world.

_She is your waitress, she is your judge  
__She is your teacher  
__She's every woman in the world_

I drank my beverage and ate my snack as quickly as possible.

The little oriental girl smiled broadly at me and then spread out her wings and flew out back to the living room. I grinned at the back of her and thought of several other things she could be. Everything I listed she would be good at. Everything I said she would be good at. Everything she was she would _always_ good at.

She could be a pilot or be the driver of a subway train.

She could be the person who pumps my gas at the gas station.

She could help at a school being the councilor.

She could be on the board, helping to decide the tough decisions that made everything better.

She could be into politics and make our government better.

As far as I know she could be good at anything. She was a girl who praised the Lord and that's why she was such a wonderful kid. Her heart was always full of hope, dreams, believing, care and love. Nothing could ever take that away from her.

_She flies an airplane  
__She drives a subway train  
__At night she pumps gasoline  
__She's on the council, she's on the board  
__She's a politician, she praises the Lord_

"_**She's not just a pretty face. She's got everything it takes to make it big or start out small. She will be the mother of us all and that would turn out to be my dream come true."**_

Nothing could ever change my thoughts on her.

She was my daughter, my oldest child, my little girl.

"Daddy?"

I looked down as she broke my thoughts. "Yes?"

"Am I pretty?"

I smiled and picked her up again, kissing her cheek lightly. I looked deep into her dark violet eyes of pure joy. Love filled her every fiber, as well as my heart. She was the one who could make my whole entire messed up life feel right for just a second of the day. Nothing could change that.

"Oh, you're not just a pretty face, Yuki. You're so much more."

_She's not just a pretty face  
__She's got everything it takes  
__She's mother of the human race  
__She's not…  
__No, she's (she's) not (not)  
__Just a pretty face  
__She's (she's) got (got) everything it takes  
__She's not just a pretty face  
__She's got everything it takes  
__She's not just a pretty face_

* * *

**Author's Note: Again hope you liked it. I hope to do a few more to this if you want with all the KND guys and their kids. So anyway…**

**Review please! ! ! ! ! **

**And if you want to know the song, here it is: "Not Just a Pretty Face" by Shania Twain.**


	2. Pop Tart

**Author's Note: Not as fabulous as the first one but I got to put some comical stuff in here.**

**I love the funnies!**

**So here's Hoagie's chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy ^.^**

* * *

"So this is it, huh?"

"I guess so."

"You sure you want it to come down to this?"

"Only if I get to win."

"Oh it is so on now!"

"Bring it daddy."

I smirked at my daughter. She was leaning on the table that sat in front of the two of us. We both glanced down at the item on the wooden table. She then made a quick grab for it but I swatted her hand away. She rubbed it gently but got back into position.

The two of us stared at each other for the longest period of time.

We barely breathed, just kept glancing down at the item and then quickly back up to face one another.

Her eye brows arched up as I made a dive for the item.

She immediately grabbed my wrist and slung it back away from the precious thing.

I growled deep in my chest and glared at the ten year old.

"You're not gonna win daddy."

I chuckled at her.

"You really think you can beat me, Sarah? Think again."

She stared at me as I made a dash for the thing laying on the table. My hand grazed over it and I held it up in my hands triumphantly. A smirk formed on my face as I peered over to see my only daughter start to tear up. Right then I felt a little guilty. I examined the wondrous item that I grasped in my hands then quickly back to her drooping face.

A sigh escaped my mouth as I looked at her face and then I placed the item in front of her.

Her eyes lifted up and she smiled at me, wiping a stray tear from her tearful pools of indigo.

I returned the smile as she took the item in her small hands.

"Here. You can have the last pop tart. I didn't want it anyway."

A chuckle erupted from her lips, sounding more sinister than cheery.

I looked at her confusingly.

"What? What is it?"

She walked over near the door and watched as her brother strolled past and then turned back to me.

She bit off the corner of the breakfast treat and smirked.

"Never trust the girl. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Then she zoomed off with the pop tart.

My mouth dropped wide open and I started to tear up.

"That was the last pop tart and my clever daughter stole it right from under me!"

"No, you gave it to her. Smooth one dad, smooth. Now have you seen mama? PJ can't seem to find her." I looked at my son as he spoke in third person just like his mother. I rolled my eyes and shook my head to signal I had no idea where Abby was. He shrugged and took out a silver square. My mouth started to water at the sight of the paper that read 'Pop Tarts'.

I held out my hand to my son.

He examined it and handed me one of the two pop tarts.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Now I can eat my pop tart!"

He rolled his eyes and walked away as I devoured the strawberry flavored treat.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know it wasn't as good as the first but I had to put this one in. I just luffles Hoagie so much! **

**Well, still I hope you have enjoyed it.**

**Remember to REVIEW! ! ! ! ! ! ! **


	3. My Girl

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update but here it is! The third chapter! YAY!**

**I'd like to thank all the wonderful reviews and people who took their time to read this so far. **

**Now on with the chapter!**

* * *

Work was all I did. I made money doing that but I absolutely hated it. It drove me crazy working day and night, either at home or at my job. Being the father and husband I was suppose to make the living. But my wife, Rachel, insisted she take up a job too and I didn't stop her. She was independent enough to make extra cash for our small family of four.

_Family._

Never did it cross my mind I'd be a grown up, married or even a father.

Now that I think about it, I would never want to change my life. Of course there were ups and downs but life always has those. Life was never easy and it never would be. Sitting here all by myself at my desk, I thought about my wife.

Rachel was a provider, much like myself, but she had a way to get her job done plus be a mother.

She was always trying to make our children's life more livable. She never wanted them to give up, she wanted them to try and try again until they finally got it. Rachel was a woman with taste. She would die before she let our son and daughter dress like hooligans.

My son, Shirley, was a lot like her but more like me.

He is strong, quiet, shy and never liked playing. He always had something to do but never had any fun. I hated that. He was going to turn into a workaholic just like me if he kept it up. That's why I always tried to get him outside so he could play with his friends. But with him being mine and Rachel's child, he was stubborn just like the both of us. Never did he like to just take a break and relax. He always had to be doing something, just like me.

Shirley didn't deserve that gene. He needed to be more free, which is why he has a sister.

Edna was almost the complete opposite of her older brother.

She loved to have fun, relax, be with her friends and just be plain old Edna.

My daughter knew a lot of things I didn't about her brother. She actually knew Shirley better than he knew himself. It was a connection they shared. With me being an only child, I've never experienced that. Rachel might have, but her and Harvey aren't as close as Edna and Shirley.

"Daddy?"

A soft voice broke through my deep thoughts.

I eyed my desk, piles of paper coating the top, pencils laid everywhere and a calculator sat in front of me. I straightened up my reading glasses and looked over toward the door. A young ten year old girl stood there. Her blonde hair down and smooth, a pink and red short sleeved dress over her figure. A red butterfly clip was clipped into her hair, while white sandals covered her feet. A sweet smile laid upon her pink lips, glitter lip gloss coating them. She had her foot twisted to face the other one which was standing forward. Her hands were behind her back as she rocked side to side.

"Yes, Eddie?" I asked my daughter.

Her bright eyes lightened up at the sound of my voice.

She starting rocking more in a rhythm as I kept my gaze on her.

"Are you ready to go?"

I quickly glanced at my watch. It was already two thirty? Oh, how the time passes. It felt like it was taking me forever to finish these taxes but it had only been a few hours.

Edna arched her blonde eye brow at me, waiting for a reply.

"Yes. I can finish these later. Let's go." I said to her as I stood up and grabbed my grey coat along with her orange one.

She smiled and put her coat on as we headed out the door. Her feet skipped over to the red car that was parked in the drive way. I took out my keys and unlocked the vehicle. We both climbed in and buckled up as I started up the engine.

The radio came on in a whisper but I could make out the song perfectly.

"_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day. When it's cold outside I've got the month of May."_

As I drove down the street, I looked over at Edna looking out the window at all the houses as we passed by them. Something inside of me did something at that very moment. A warm, fuzzy feeling filled my entire body as I saw her sweet face, her long hair and her beautiful eyes. I turned back to the road with a grin on my face. I never thought that I could make such a gorgeous little girl nor did it cross my mind I'd ever be a dad.

I never did take the time to think and ask myself, _Am I a good father?_ _Do I pay enough attention to my kids? Do they think I'm a good father to them?_

Questions filled my head at that very moment.

"_I guess you'd say, what can make me feel this way? My girl, my girl, my girl. Talkin' 'bout my girl. My girl."_

Edna then turned toward the radio as the song became more louder. She twisted the knob, making the volume turn up more. I smiled to myself and listened to it awhile, thinking about me and my little girl having a little time together before we reached our destination.

"_I've got so much honey, the bees envy me. I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees. Well, I guess you'd say, what can make me feel this way? My girl, my girl, my girl. Talkin' 'bout my girl. My girl."_

"Daddy?"

I turned my attention to my daughter as she began to speak.

I nodded to her and asked, "Hmm?"

She twisted her thumbs over each other several times before speaking. I kept glancing over to watch her but faced the road in front of me. Finally she let a big breath of air escape her mouth, letting her hands fall into her lap.

"_Ooh, hoo. Hey, hey, hey. Hey, hey, hey. Ooh, hoo. Yeah. I don't need no money, fortune or fame. I got all the riches, baby, one man can claim. Well, I guess you'd say, what can make me feel this way? My girl, my girl, my girl. Talkin' 'bout my girl. My girl." _

"Um, can you answer a question for me?" She asked awkwardly.

I nodded and she continued.

"Well, someone I know named Vanessa said that her dad doesn't take her anywhere but he takes her brothers. She said he never pays much attention to her and leaves her alone with her mom but her mom just drops her off at her friend's house. I was wondering if you could tell me why her mom and dad do that to her?"

Edna's eyes went wide with curiosity and she looked at me expecting the correct answer.

"_Talkin' 'bout my girl. I've got sunshine on a cloudy day. With my girl. I've even got the month of May. With my girl. Talkin' 'bout, talkin' 'bout, talkin' 'bout my girl, my girl."_

"I don't know why her parents do that Eddie. Who are Vanessa's mom and dad?" I questioned her as I pulled into a parking lot. She thought about it quickly.

"Vanessa's last name is Dickson." She replied.

My eyes popped out at that and I almost slammed on the brakes.

Chad was her friend's father! ?

I didn't know one of my enemies had children?

"Daddy?"

My head looked over to my right at my little girl as she waited for an answer.

"Is her dad's name Chad, Edna?"

She nodded.

"Who's her mother?"

"Oh, um, she's that smart lady that works at your job."

I screwed my face in thought. I never recalled anyone with the last name Dickson at my job. So who could that be? "Oh, but I forgot that she doesn't go by Dickson. She goes by a different last name. I think it was Miller."

Okay, this time I did slam down on the brakes.

Both me and Edna jerked forward and I was glad that I had done that in a parking place.

Edna glared at me and I just looked at her with wide eyes.

"Valerie Miller is married to Chad Dickson? !" I screamed at her. She nodded confusingly and I clutched my hairless head. "How did they ever get together? He's like three years older than she is, so they couldn't have met in class, school yes but very unlikely. They're both sorta rude and mean, so it was a perfect match. I wonder what their kids are like if they're both evil...?" I started talking to myself as Edna unbuckled and watched me quizzically.

How could Abby's arch rival, Valerie, be married to one of my arch rivals? It just never seemed to add up.

"Um, dad? Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes. I'm fine. Do you know how her parents met?" I asked her quietly.

She nodded.

"They met at work. They were both working at some restaurant. Are you sure you don't know anymore on why they treat Vanessa like that?" She asked. I shook my head sadly then ruffled her blonde locks with a smile.

"No, but I can look into it." I told her.

She smiled brightly and nodded.

"_That's all I can talk about is my girl"_

"Okay. Now come on. We don't wanna be late for this birthday party do we?" I said to her as we got out of the car and I grabbed the present I had left in the back seat. She shook her head and we walked into the building that had a skating rink in it and arcade games. Edna's eyes went wide and I looked around for the parents of her two friend's birthday party. But Edna beat me to it. She had already located the table and joined them. I followed her and sat down next to her mother who had brought Shirley earlier while I did some work.

"Hello, Nigel, Eddie. Nice of you to finally join us." Fanny said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and her two twin sons smiled at us, with their younger brother next to them.

"Hey, Mark! Freddy! Parker!" Edna greeted them. Freddy and Parker greeted her as well while Mark just waved and left to count his presents. I glared at him a bit at his rude behavior toward my little girl. But he was Fanny and Patton's kid. What could you do?

During the party I watched both my kids interact with my friends' children.

Edna seemed to enjoy the birthday party more than her brother but I'd work on that later.

Finally it was time to leave.

Rachel and Shirley left to go in the other car we owned because they had to go to the store for something. Me and Edna hopped into my car and we drove home. After we parked in the drive way, I unlocked the house and we stepped in. As I was taking my jacket off, Edna started to speak.

"Daddy, do you love me?"

I was caught off guard at my daughter's question, but I grinned at her and nodded.

"Of course I do. You're my girl." I chuckled to her.

She looked at me remembering the song that the radio had played earlier.

"That's cheating." She said, placing her shoes by the door and her jacket on the coat rack.

"No. The song cheated. I was just thinking of you when it came on."

She smiled and rushed over to me, taking me in her embrace. I wrapped my arms around her small figure and kissed the top of her head. She would always be my girl. And that's what I told her. "Eddie. You will always be my girl. Don't forget that." I told her as she nodded.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter. Next one will be up as soon as possible. Now REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! ! ! ! ! **

**And I'm sure you know what the song is but if you do not, My Girl by The Temptations. **

**Okay, See yah laters!**


	4. My Little Man

**Author's Note: Wow, this little thing is getting a lot of attention. Let's keep that up readers and reviewers. We don't want this story to feel lonely and left out.**

**Now, my goal was to do this. Put the fathers with the daughters and the mothers with the sons. So, since I already had Wally and Yuki, it's time for Kuki and her son. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

Blonde locks dripped water as a seemingly short boy stood at the edge of a pool. He shook his head sending drops of liquid in all directions. People complained but he just ignored them. I watched as he took his hand and ran it through his sunshine hair, smoothing it back out of his green eyes. A smile formed upon my face as I walked over to my wet son. He had a pair of grey and orange swim trunks on and had a pair of green floaties. I giggled at him and led him to the table next to his father and older sister.

He sat down and I pushed over to him a paper plate.

His mouth began to water at the sight of a double cheeseburger and some French fries covering the disposable dish.

Ketchup squirted out onto the table as he bit into the juicy meat. I smiled at him and looked over at my husband. My son looked a lot like his father. He had the same golden hair, same precious green orbs, same shortness and _same_ temper. The only difference now was that his father knew how to swim and he had to use floaties.

"So, after we leave the pool, why don't you and me go to your favorite video game store?" I asked my youngest child. He looked up, mouth full, cheeks puffed out and ketchup dripping out his mouth. He nodded quickly and swallowed his food.

"Yeah!"

I laughed at him and took a napkin off the table. I ran it over his mouth and wiped off the condiment. He thanked me and took a hand full of crispy French fries and shoved them deep into his mouth. His sister just stared at him with disgust. He glared at her and opened his mouth to reveal his chewed up pieces of food. I swatted toward him and he swallowed. He apologized and then turned to his father.

"So, pops. What are you and Yuki gonna do while me and mum go and get some action packed games?"

Wally smiled at our son and shrugged.

"I dunno, Willy. Whatever Yooks wants tah do I guess."

Yuki nodded and turned around to her purple Rainbow Monkey back pack.

She pulled out a colorful catalog and flipped to the middle of the book. She laid it on the glass table and pointed with her white little finger to an orange and green Rainbow Monkey. She grinned broadly at her father and he just looked at her like, "_Are you kidding me?"_

"I wanna go to mommy's store and buy this Rainbow Monkey. Can we pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease go and get it? Please, please, please, please, oh please!" She pleaded to him, giving him huge pools of amethyst. He melted at her soft gaze and finally nodded in defeat. He could never escape her gaze even if he tried. "YAY! I'm gonna get a new Rainbow Monkey!" She cheered with excitement. Willy next to her scrunched at her side as she threw her hands up with joy, almost hitting him in the face.

He growled and I gave him a look that made him calm down.

My smile returned to my features as I stood up and motioned Willy to follow.

"I'll clean up here. You two go ahead on." I waved to Wally and Yuki as me and Willy walked from the pool. We had been staying with Mushi and her husband, Sandy, and their two kids for a few days. She had invited us over so we could see her new apartment. So while she and her small family went out for the evening, we took it upon ourselves to come to the complex's pool.

Willy followed close behind me as we walked on the sidewalk that bordered the buildings. He had to hold up his arms because of the floats. I smiled to myself and finally the two of us reached the apartment. I took out the spare key Mushi had given me and unlocked the white door. I let Willy go ahead of me in and then I went in after him. I shut the door and locked it and turned back to my son.

"Go and change. I'll be ready to go in a few minutes."

He nodded and did as I told.

As he shut the door to his room he was be staying in, I quickly closed my guest bedroom door as well. I walked over to the chest of drawers. Mushi had taken it upon herself to buy me some new clothing. I was very thankful to have a sister that had changed her ways since when we were younger. She was an excellent mother and wife and had gotten level headed over the years. She stopped trying to get back at Hoagie and started to become nicer. As for Sandy…

He had grown to love her more each day the two spent together. After Mushi decided to clean up her act, he followed along with it and become very successful as a sand sculptor and Mushi as a simple business woman who owned a supplies store.

I was happy for my younger sister. She had made her life right and was now happily living in her new apartment with her family.

I looked in the mirror as I changed. I was clad in a pink tank top that had an orange shrug over it. Blue jean shorts that stopped just above my knees were my bottom wear. I brushed my hair and quickly put it in a loose bun and stuck two orange chop sticks in it. I let two ebony strands run down my face and I slipped on a green belt and matching flats.

The reflection in the mirror was enough for me.

As I exited the room, I grabbed my green purse and headed over to the front door. Willy was already standing there in a grey tee shirt, blue jeans, sneakers and his red cap. I smiled at him and opened the door. We both exited and I locked the door back and we headed out to the car. I slipped into the driver's side and Willy got in the passenger's. I stuck the key into the ignition and cranked up my green FUSION Hybrid. Willy grinned with excitement as we began to roll. I pulled out of the complex's gates and drove down the road. Not many cars were on the street at the moment, so it was smooth driving all the way to the video game shop.

Willy was bouncing with excitement.

Even though he was a lot like Wally, I could still hence my genes flowing through his system. He was a brash little boy that always loved to cause trouble. He was sweet when he could be and always was full of joy. He and his sister got along like any other normal sibling pair, but if someone tried to harm her, he'd be right there to beat them to a pulp. I didn't allow that but the thought of him protecting his sister warmed my very soul. Willy and I had a special bond. He was my little man. Strong and brave. He loved me, I knew that, but he also loved to spend time with me. Wally had his father/daughter moments and I had my mother/son ones.

"Are we there yet?"

I snapped my head to the side and shook my head.

"No. Not yet."

_-Three seconds later-_

"Are we there yet?"

I chuckled to myself.

"No, Willy. We're not there yet."

He looked out the window and watched the scenery wisp by in a blur. Green, blue, yellow, white, red, purple. As we passed several homes and buildings Willy sighed from impatience. I rolled my eyes and looked steadily at the road in front of me.

"Are we there yet?" He asked for the third time. I was getting a little frustrated with him but I couldn't blame him for being excited.

I nodded as I saw the sign and pulled into the parking lot.

Willy grinned hugely and unbuckled his seat belt as soon as I parked.

A soft laugh escaped my mouth as I did the same and we got out of the Ford car. I looked at the store as we approached and Willy just burst through the door. A little bell was sounded and some employees looked at us but immediately turned back to what they were doing.

"Okay, Willy. You can only pick out one game. Nothing too expensive or rated T or above. I want you to get something rated for your age group only. Got it?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

I cocked an eye brow and put my hands on my hips. He gulped and smiled sheepishly.

"I mean, yes ma'am." I grinned down at him and shoved him in front of me.

"Alright. Now go pick out your game."

He nodded and bounded over to the children's video games. I looked around as he rummaged through the selections. I picked up a game and read the description_. "Try and defeat all the cyborg alien scums before they harvest the human race's brains. You will be playing as Torsala, Hickerv or Grale. Weapons can be chosen to cut, slice, shoot-"_

I quickly placed the game back down.

"_The games they come up with today are very strange and odd." _I thought.

"Kuki? Kuki Sanban?" I turned around to see a very handsome looking man. He had tanned skin, a little facial hair and slick brown and golden hair on top of his head. On his eyes laid a pair of black sunglasses. He had his hands shoved into his pilot's coat's pockets. I raised a quizzical brow as he came up to me. "I haven't seen you in years. How've you been?" He asked in a sort of Latin accent.

I nodded toward him.

"Good. And you are…?"

He laughed and pointed to himself. "Oh, you know. Ace? I was also known as The Kid?" I looked at him in shock. I squealed and hugged him tight. I know what you're thinking. Why are you hugging him? I thought you were married to Wally? I am but Ace was my friend when we were in high school and college. Of course we only talked at school and met each other every Saturday to hang out but I hadn't seen him since our second year of college.

"Ace! It's so good to see you again. I've been great. And you?" I questioned him. He let go of me and rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Oh, you know. Just living. I heard you got married. Who's the lucky fellow?"

"Wally Beatles." I replied.

He grinned.

"Oh, that boy you had a crush on ever since I can remember?"

I nodded with a blush. "Yeah. I also got a couple kids. One of them is here with me now." I looked around until I spotted my son. I pointed in his direction and Ace nodded. "Oh that's him right there. His name's Willy. So have you gotten married?" I asked him.

"Oh, yeah. I met some nice girl while I was visiting Guatemala. Her name's Henrietta Van Marzipan. We quickly married while in the beautiful city and had two children. Um, I think about Willy's age. I have a daughter named Josephine. She looks a lot like her mother. Blonde hair, cream skin and the most gorgeous eyes. And then we have Jose. He's a tempered little boy but he's got a lot of heart." He flipped out his wallet and showed me some photos. I smiled down at them and patted his shoulder.

"Well, it's good you're getting along. We should meet some time. Catch up and just talk."

He nodded and handed me a card.

"Here's my number. Just call anytime you wanna catch up. It was nice seeing you again Kuki." He bid farewell and turned away, leaving out the door. I waved to him as he left and placed the card in my purse. I turned around and met up with my son. He had a game clasped in his palm.

"You buying that?" I asked him.

He looked up and nodded. I smiled and we went to pay. As I handed the money to the cashier, Willy eyed Ace. He was standing outside the shop's door, looking at his watch every other second. I tapped Willy and mouthed to him that he shouldn't stare. He obeyed, thank goodness. I handed him his video game as we exited.

I stopped at Ace right before we went to get in the car.

"It was really nice seeing you again. I'll be sure to call when I get the time." I said to him.

"No problem. Oh, there's my ride." He waved toward me as he climbed into a yellow jeep. A beautiful blonde woman was sitting in the driver's seat, while two young children took up the back row. The woman took off her sunglasses and eyed me a few seconds.

I blushed over as she squealed just like I did moments ago.

"Arven't you Abigail Lincoln's friend?" She asked. I nodded toward her but decided to correct her on that statement. I went to open my mouth, but she beat me to the punch line. "Oh, sorry. She's probably Abigail Gilligan now, vright?" I responded with a nod. "Vell, hi. I'm Henrietta. You probably vemember me as Heinrich." My eyes widened at the sight of how pretty Henrietta had become.

"Yes, yes. I remember. Ace was just telling me all about your little family. Congratulations." She blushed and nodded in acknowledgement. "Well, it was really great seeing the two of you again." I said to them as me and Willy ran to the car. They both waved and we hopped into the Hybrid. I turned the key and drove off to go back to the apartment. "So. What game did you get?" I asked.

Willy took the game out of the plastic bag and examined it.

"Rainbow Monkey Dance Party." He said in a low whisper.

"Rainbow Monkey? I thought you didn't like those toys?" I asked him.

"I don't but me and Yuki usually have so much fun playing with those cruddy Rainbow Dorky games. I like to have fun with her. Even if she is a cruddy sheila." He chuckled and I laughed at him.

That was my little man.

He was so sweet sometimes. I knew he loved his sister. He always tries to make her happy. Well, I'd have to tell her about this later so she can make it up to him. Both my children weren't perfect but they were all I had and I loved them just as much as I loved their father, Wally.

* * *

**Author's Note: That sums up that chapter. **

**Remember to review. If you do not have an account, I'd like to remind you that ANYONE can review. Just click that button down below and type up some words. Make sure they make sense though. ~.^**


	5. To Auntie

**Author's Note: So, so, so, so, so SORRY! I started school and haven't had time to update but have no fear! Another chapter is here! YAY! I would like to thank all my reviewers and readers. You guys are awesome and will never stop being awesome.**

**Okay, on to the chapter!**

* * *

"Hoagie P. Gilligan the third?"

My son looked up as a woman called out his name. She was standing at a door, leaning back on it with a clip board in her hand. She smiled at him as the two of us passed by into a hallway. She laid the clip board down and instructed him to take his shoes off.

He obeyed and stood at the measuring stick that was on the wall.

The nurse wrote down his height then told him to get on the scale.

As he did, she moved some of the little things on the scale and jotted down his weight.

"Okay, Mr. Gilligan. You and your mother can just go down there to room eleven and I'll join you shortly." She said kindly, pointing toward the room and picking up her clip board. I nodded with a smile and walked my son, with his shoes in his hands, down to our room.

He sat up on the doctor bed and put his shoes back on as I took a seat in one of the chairs.

"PJ," I said using his nickname because of the love he had for those peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, "you better listen to mama. Since you're eleven and starting middle school you're gonna have tah do all these little tests. But don'tcha worry. Pretty much everyone has to go through it when they enter middle school." He nodded in understanding and laid his red cap, similar to the one I had left at home, beside him.

"PJ knows mama. You've already told me several times today and this week. PJ's got this. If you and dad went through it, then I'm sure I can do it too."

I smiled warmly at him and the two of us looked up as the nurse walked in.

She sat down at a computer and typed in a password.

"Okay. Hoagie Pennywhistle Gilligan the third." She whispered trying to locate his name. "Ah, here we are! Now, any allergies or anything like that?" She asked turning toward me.

"Uh, no ma'am. He's not allergic to anything."

She nodded and typed in something then turned around back to me.

"Well, now. I guess I should check his blood pressure and all that jazz." She chuckled a bit and stood up to get her things. She took this long stick that had plastic on it, which was some type of thermometer, and stuck it up under his tongue. Then she put this small clip that had a red light glowing on it on his index finger. After that she wrapped the blood pressure equipment on him and pumped it up with the little pumper.

He stayed quiet as all three things did what they had to do.

I was use to seeing him and my daughter do this every time we visited the doctor's office.

It was a procedure that everyone had to do when they came here.

_"BEEEEEEEEEEEP!"_

The nurse turned around and took the thermometer out of his mouth. She quickly went back to the computer, typed something in and copied the moves with the thing on his finger. After that, all he had left was to check his blood pressure. He ran his free hand through his dark hair as he waited. The nurse then simply looked at a machine that was connected to the blood pressure device, typed something into the computer and took it off of PJ's arm.

"Thank you Mr. Gilligan. Now that, that is all over and done with, I'll leave you two in here until the doctor arrives shortly." She grinned at us as she closed the door behind her.

PJ relaxed a bit more and laid back on the bed.

I chuckled at him and picked up a magazine they had placed out on the table.

"Abby's gotta get some reading done. She hasn't had time to just relax. This is the perfect chance." I said aloud. PJ sat up and looked at me, his hand on his hat beside him.

"Mama, how come if you go to middle school you gotta do all these tests? That's one thing you haven't told me."

I looked up from my magazine and smiled.

"Well, honestly Peej, mama's got no clue. Maybe so they can make sure you don't get nothin' like the mumps or measles. It's just something junior highs or middle schools do. It's not a big thing, baby. Just relax and get it over with." He stared at the ground in thought as I peered back down at the words on the magazine. "Don't think too hard, Peej. You know you'll start to get a headache like last time." I said not looking up.

He gave me a half smile and laughed.

"That wasn't my fault. I was thinking of how to get Mark and Willy to stop bugging Freddy." He said to me. I rolled my eyes. My son was always the more mature one out of most of his friends. He always tried to protect his little friend, Freddy, who was of course Patton and Fanny's boy. And then there was Edna. His little blonde friend that would hang out mostly with Freddy and him. She was such a sweet girl and wasn't too stubborn or a workaholic like her father, Nigel. She was more like Rachel but with just a tad more fun to her.

PJ never let them get hurt. If he did I'm sure I'd know how he would be feeling.

I went through something similar many, many years ago.

Nigel had gotten his hair permanently removed by The Delightful Children From Down The Lane. I never let that go. It still haunted me at times because I never went to help him. Now, Nigel would be bald forever and it was party my fault.

I shook my head lightly as I glanced over at my son.

A smile pierced my face and I looked at him.

PJ, a loving, smart and sweet young boy.

Anything good that came to my mind usually reminded me of him. He was more like me in ways, not like his father, Hoagie. He loved to be more grown, yet he never wanted _to_ grow up. He loved to be adventurous and hunt for candy but only ate little at a time. He didn't like broccoli but he adored brussel sprouts. But that was his little secret that he didn't tend on telling the kids in the neighborhood. Pretty much only me, Hoagie, and his sister knew he loved brussel sprouts just as much as he loved peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. He only likes brussel sprouts though if they have salt on them.

"Alright, PJ. Welcome back." The doctor said as she walked in. "I haven't seen you, in what? Three days." She smirked toward him and he glared at her playfully. I laughed and sat down my magazine. "So, what do we have here, Abigail?" She questioned me, sitting at the computer.

"Well,_ Dr_. Williams, PJ's starting middle school." I simply said as she rolled her eyes in understanding.

"Oh, I know how that goes. Marie had to go through that last year. You remember, right? She was so upset and angered because she had to come here and get all these tests done." I nodded. Of course her daughter was more like her but she had a temper far more worse. She was barely like her father, Maurice, who was a very good friend of mine. "I'm glad I don't have to go through that again. I am so happy I only had one child." She giggled jokingly.

PJ smiled at her and she grinned.

"Okay, Peej. We'll send you over to the places to get your tests done, then we'll see what they say, than y'all can get back home. Where I so wanna be right now." She said with a laugh. I rolled my eyes at her and she took me and PJ out of the room and into another hallway. "Okay, PJ. Just go in there and tell nurse Claiborne that I told her to run your MSJH tests." She told him. He nodded, put his hat on and walked down the hallway to an older nurse. I turned to the doctor and put my hands on my hips.

"Claiborne? What's up with that?" I questioned, remembering what Hoagie had told me about the eye crust toppings and my own experience with the delusional nurse who had made Rainbow Munchies with real plushie Rainbow Monkeys.

She shook her head.

"Oh, no. She's fine now. After all that mess that you told me about years ago, they caught her shortly after and she's cool now. She's actually one of my best nurses. And she's older now and can't get around as much." She whispered over to me. I laughed quietly and the two of us sat down at her desk.

"Okay, and MSJH tests?"

"Middle School, Junior High tests. A little code we use here."

I nodded and waited for my son.

* * *

I laughed and sucked at the lollipop in my mouth.

"No, no! Please, not another." I said through laughs.

"But you have to see this one!" PJ's doctor insisted as she clicked on a video from her laptop. I nodded and the two of us watched the clip. It was of this guy doing extreme stunts but something went wrong and he kept hurting himself on purpose trying to do them.

We stared at it then burst into a fit of giggles and laughs.

"Oh! This is so stupid! What in his right mind would tell him to do this?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"I dunno but it sure as heck is funny!" She said, bursting into another fit of laughter. I nodded but turned around as I noticed my son walking up to us. I slid off the desk and smiled at him. His doctor stood up, clicking off the internet. "I'm guessing it went well?" She questioned him. He nodded and held out his hand with a smirk. She rolled her eyes and grabbed a cherry lollipop for him. "So picky. Always taking my cherry suckers." She said as he popped the treat into his mouth. "So how'd it go?"

He shrugged.

"It was fine. PJ didn't like those shots though. They hurt more than drawing my blood."

"Ah, yes. Those things do sting but don't fret." She said to him.

"Where are the tests results?" I questioned.

"I'm sure nurse Claiborne is getting them right-"

"Dr. Williams! I got the test results all ready. Here they are miss." Nurse Claiborne grinned at her and handed them to her. Dr. Williams thanked her and she left.

"Well, here they are. I'll fix 'em up for y'all. You can go ahead and head home." She said, placing the papers under her arm. PJ smiled and stuck his hands in his pockets. "You know the drill Peej. You ain't leaving without my hug." She said, bending down to his height and hugging him. He smiled and let go of her. "Alright. Now you can go." She said with a chuckle.

I laughed and held onto PJ's shoulder.

"Thanks, Cree." I said as we headed down the hallway and out the door into the waiting room. She waved at us and watched us as we left. The two of us headed out of the doctor's office and back to the car. I unlocked it and we hopped in ready to get back home and relax.

"Auntie Cree always wants to hug me and Sarah when we come here." PJ complained, buckling up.

"Well, she's yo aunt. You gotta be nice to her."

He nodded.

"I know. I didn't say I didn't like it mama."

I turned the car on and stared at him but smiled.

"Mama knows you do. She was just saying."

He laughed as we headed back to our home.

* * *

**Author's Note: And there you have it! WOO HOO! Another chapter! I'm getting close to the end though people. Be aware. Alright, review, anyone can do it and thank you so much! **

**ADIOS!**


	6. Brothers and Sisters

**Author's Note: If you guys noticed in the last chapter, I said Cree's new last name was Williams and she was married to Maurice. Well, I made up his last name since none of us really know what it was. But anyways, here's another chapter for all of you wonderful people. I hope you like it and thanks for reading! :)**

* * *

Brown hair and dark cold eyes.

It was those very eyes that made me glare at the boy they belonged to.

My hands were placed firmly on my hips and my brown orbs stared angrily at him. My foot tapped in annoyance and my face was tinted a shade of scarlet from the anger that boiled inside of me. My teeth were clenched tight, almost at the point of grinding. I swung my head back making my blonde hair move out of my face. He just stood there, with fists in his jacket's pockets, staring at me with no emotion except anger.

"What in your RIGHT MIND told you to cut ALL my jackets and coats? !"

He rolled his eyes and stood firmly.

"That's classified information." He told me softly.

I rolled my eyes at him. Of course none of our children knew we knew of the Kids Next Door. When I was younger I had changed a few rules to where we didn't have to be decommissioned. It worked out well but we had never explained to our children we still knew about it.

I knew my son, standing in front of me, was talking about the KND. He said it was classified information and he being Nigel's son, he _would_ say that.

"Well, what information did you get from this?" I asked him, holding up one of my new orange jackets.

His cheeks reddened and he looked down at the floor.

I sighed and drooped my shoulders.

"Shirley, you can't keep messing with people's things. It's not right and it gets you in trouble. Now, you're gonna have to be grounded." I told him sadly. He peered up and frowned.

"MOM! Why? !" He shouted.

"Look at this!" I responded, showing him the mess of cut up clothing that scattered my bedroom. "You destroyed perfectly good clothes! Me and your father work hard to get ourselves, as well as you and Edna, things we need or want. Now, all that money has been wasted because you used scissors to cut up all my coats. You're gonna have to earn some money to pay me back. I'll have to add up how much but I'm not giving you allowance. You're gonna have to find work out around the neighborhood to pay for them. You won't be able to play with your friends this weekend or watch TV. You'll be working."

He looked up at me in shock.

His arms fell to his sides and his deep brown eyes stared at me.

"W-what? But mom! I have to see my friends. What if something happens and they need me?"

I shook my head.

"I suggest you go and explain to them then. And when you get done, clean this mess up and go find out how you're gonna pay me back." I walked passed him and he picked up the phone.

Shirley was a rough child to raise.

He's high strung and never behaves well.

He is smart and worthy of many things but he's always getting in trouble to get to do anything with his intelligence. I hated to see him get into messes he couldn't fix but he had to learn just like every other child does. I walked passed his room to where his sister was looking around for something.

"Uh, whatcha doing Eddie?" I asked her.

She jumped up in surprise and blushed from embarrassment.

"N-nothing."

I lifted up an eye brow and smirked.

"Oh, really?"

She shook her head.

"No. I was looking for Vego's Rainbow Monkey, Keykey. I wanted to see if he had put that little scarf on it I gave him for her." She smiled brightly. I swear, she loved her brother more than most girls did with theirs. She was so thoughtful of him and loved that little Rainbow Monkey key chain of Shirley's they called Keykey. He was so embarrassed to have it but Edna always wanted him to have it with him. It got on his nerves and that's why they fought often.

"Well, okay. Don't mess with any of his stuff okay?" I told her.

She nodded, still looking for Keykey.

I smiled and walked out, bumping into my son.

"Sorry, hon. You call your friends?"

He nodded.

"Yeah. I called Janelle and told her that I couldn't come and meet her and the others for a few days."

"Okay." I said as he ran out the door to go work for money. I laughed to myself and thought about what his little friends might do. I for one would know that during this time of the year the Kids Next Door weren't as busy with missions, so his sector wouldn't be busy while he was away. I knew he was the leader of the present Sector V and that he shared it with Carter Gilligan, Tommy Gilligan's son; Lilah Madison, Herbie and Lizzie Madison's daughter; Willy Beatles, Wally and Kuki Beatles' son; and Janelle Lawrence, second in command and Phil Lawrence, who was known as Numbuh Infinity's, daughter.

I was pretty sure Willy would be playing video games with Carter, while Janelle and Lilah talked about girl things.

"Mom?"

Someone interrupted my thoughts and I turned about face to see Shirley in front of me again.

"What is it Shirley?" I asked.

"How much do I have to earn?"

I shrugged and went into my room to see how many coats and jackets he had shredded. I counted silently. Three jackets and one coat. Not very expensive ones but I knew how much they were worth. All together they would cost sixty dollars. " Sixty." I told Shirley.

He smirked.

"Cents?"

I looked at him with an annoyed face.

"Ha ha very funny. That would be sixty dollars. Now go and earn it." I instructed him. He moaned and went down the steps where he met up with Edna. His face brightened up and he was just about to speak when I beat him to it. "And don't ask her to help you. This is your punishment, not hers." He sighed and passed her going back out the door. She giggled and held up Keykey. "I see you found it. What are going to do with it?"

"Well, the scarf's on. Now all I have to do is put the rest of the outfit on that I made her."

"You and that monkey. I don't understand why Shirley just doesn't give it to you."

She frowned.

"Because mother, he loves Keykey and would never let me have her. I'm her aunt so I have to spoil her." I rolled my eyes. She really thought Shirley loved it so much that he would call it his baby. She had a very imaginative mind about many things, which was one reason she could help Shirley with many problems that me nor Nigel could.

"Alright." I said as she left with the Rainbow Monkey.

* * *

"MOM! MOM! Come quick! Hurry!"

My eyes widened and I hopped up from my chair in the living room and ran into the kitchen where Shirley had ran in from the side door. "What? What is it?" I shouted. He smiled widely and shoved a bunch of cash into my hands. I stared at it and smiled. I counted it quickly and to my utter amazement, Shirley had collected eighty dollars within five hours. "Why Shirley, this is eighty dollars! Where on earth did you get so much?"

He smiled slyly.

"I just went to all of your friends' houses and asked could I work for them for some money. They happily agreed and I earned twenty more than I should have!" He said in excitement.

A giggle escaped my mouth and I ruffled up his chestnut hair.

"Well, good job Shirley. Since you made the extra cash, I guess I'll let you keep it. Here." I told him, handing him twenty dollars. He thanked me and ran off to his room where he knew Edna was. I followed and saw that he was giving her ten of it. He was sweet that way. Always kind to his sister even though they fought. "Uh, Shirley. I think you forgot something." I told him pointing to the mess that still laid in my room. He rolled his eyes and ran to clean it up.

"Now I can buy more fabric to make Keykey some more clothes." Edna said.

"Of course you can. We'll go tomorrow."

She grinned and walked away to help her brother clean up.

"Brothers and sisters." I whispered to myself.

* * *

**Author's Note: Another chapter to complete today. I hope to update at least one more, or two, maybe more. Not so sure yet. If you are wondering about Lilah (Lizzie and Herbie's daughter). I made up her last name, as well as Numbuh Infinity's whole name and his daughter's. **

**Remember that anyone can review so DO IT and thanks for reading! ! ! ! ! **

**Okay, bye!**


	7. Kids

**A/N: I am so, so, sososososososososo sorry you guys! I know, I'm terrible. It has been way too sooper long. I really couldn't come up with anything for a long time. And let me warn you, this is the final chapter. I know, sad isn't it? :( But I hope you guys enjoy it anyway! I tried my best to come up with something over my writers block. **

**Now before you read I'd like to thank all my lovely, lovely readers and reviewers and alerters and favers and everyone else! You guys rule!**

**Enjoy… :)**

* * *

"_I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware! Well I've never seen a king of beasts with quite so little hair." _

Three small boys, two of them only seven and the other five, sat on the large couch of theirs, watching the movie with interest. They had always loved watching any kind of movie with both of their parents.

Freddy, one of the twin boys and the second oldest, sat; cuddled up next to his mother. She had her arms around him protectively, playing with his light orange hair as she watched the movie with her family. He smiled as he peered at the television, watching the animals singing and dancing on it.

"_I'm gonna be the main event like no king was before. I'm brushing up on looking down, I'm working on my roar. Thus far a rather uninspiring thing. Oh, I just can't wait to be king! You've got a long way to go young master if you think-"_

Parker, the youngest son, sat next to his father, leaning up against him slightly as he watched the TV. He was mesmerized by the colorful moving pictures of the movie, smiling a mile a minute as he watched. His dad had his arm across his shoulders, his feet propped up on the coffee table in front of them.

The eldest, Mark, sat between both his parents and his two brothers, squished in comfortably as he watched _The Lion King_ scene.

All three boys loved watching movies. They would always enjoy the time spent watching the movie with their mother and father, all squeezed together on their couch, comfortable and cozy in their places. They loved to watch Disney most of the time and of course their parents only let them watch the _good _and _classic_ movies of Disney.

"_No one saying do this. Now when I said that- No one saying be there. What I meant was- No one saying stop that. What you don't realize- No one saying see here. Now see here! Free to run around all day. Well, that's definitely out. Free to do it all my way!"_

Freddy glanced up at his mother; her playful freckles dotting her face beautifully, her fiery red hair streaming out in perfect curliness and her dark green eyes reflecting the bright light coming from the television. He smiled as he snuggled closer to her, feeling safe.

He was always closer to his mother than anybody else. He had a medical condition; seizures. He hated them. He was only seven and had already gone through two horrible ones that had him at the hospital for at least a week a piece and only three minor ones that had him in bed for several long and boring days.

It made him wonder why he was stuck with it but his mother took good care of him when he was sick or when he had his seizures. She loved him enough to take up after him and that made him happy to know that.

"_I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart-to-heart. Kings don't need advice from little hornbills for a start. If this is where the monarchy is headed, count me out! Out of service, out of Africa, I wouldn't hang about. This child is getting wildly out of wing."_

Parker was a sweet boy. He just adored his father and absolutely loved to help his mother when she needed help. He also liked to take care of his older brother, Freddy, whenever he needed something. He knew his brother couldn't do everything like he did so he tried to make it easier for him.

He was a tough kid but was super nice when he was around his friends. He had a kind heart like his mother had way deep down in her and a tough attitude like both his parents. Parker was also just like his dad in looks. He had his father's dark black hair, slightly curled, and had his face features and had the signature green eyes that most of his family possessed.

He looked at his dad, noticing the straight expression on his face, but saw that in his eyes; _joy. _He guessed that his father loved hanging out with him and his brothers and his mother, watching a movie like they usually did.

He grinned to himself, looking back at the TV.

"_Oh, I just can't wait to be king! Everybody look left, everybody look right, everywhere you look I'm standing spotlight. Not yet. Let every creature go for broke and sing. Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing. It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling. Oh, I just can't wait to be king! Oh, I just can't wait to be king! Oh, I just can't wait... to be king!"_

Mark watched the movie. He, like Freddy and Parker, enjoyed this. Him being with his family, watching something together, being together. It made him feel good within his seven year old self. He felt like he belonged here, like he needed to be here, because _this _was were he was suppose to be.

He peered out of the corner of his eyes at his mom. She had Freddy wrapped in her arms as the two of them watched _The Lion King._ He shifted his gaze over toward his dad and Parker. Parker was leaning a bit on their father, both of them similar, yet different, watching as well.

He was in the middle, comfortable between all of them.

Mark was the oldest of the three boys. He tried his best to be a good brother but he knew he wasn't perfect. No one was, not even his mom and dad, and to him they were alright enough for him to love down deep in his heart like a good son…

* * *

As soon as the movie was over Fanny and Patton noticed that the trio of sons they had were fast asleep; Freddy hunched over on Fanny, Parker leaning back on the couch and Mark in the middle, laying on his side, sleeping soundly.

Patton stood up slowly and silently so he wouldn't wake any of them.

He then picked up Parker gently and headed toward his bedroom. He walked down the hallway and entered into a small room that belonged to his son. He laid him down in the soft bed of his and pulled the blanket over him. He stroked Parker's hair a bit then left, shutting the door quietly after him.

Fanny waited for him to return, letting Freddy and Mark sleep still.

Patton then glanced at her as he picked up Mark just as he had done for Parker. She grinned a bit at him and slowly and carefully held up Freddy in her arms. The two of them then walked toward their twins' bedroom, walking in.

Fanny set Freddy as gently as she could in his own bed, smoothing his orange locks down out of his eyes. She covered him up and kissed his forehead motherly.

Patton put Mark in his bed, pulling the covers up to his son's neck. He then pulled Mark's hat off his head without waking him and stood up straight.

Then he and Fanny exited out of the room, shutting the door gently.

The two of them exchanged a glance out in the hallway.

_"Kids…"_ They spoke in unison, shaking their heads to themselves and smiling.

* * *

**A/N: Well that wraps it up, sadly. I hope it wasn't a total bombshell. If you know how writers block is you'll understand how it's difficult to come up with something good. So I hope this was good enough for all of you and I hope you liked it! Review please! Tell me my faults because I'd really like to get better for you guys!**

**Adios mi amigos. **


End file.
